Sin Máscaras
by aquarius7
Summary: Incluso la naturaleza sabe lo que stá a punto de pasar... perder la humanidad para un día estar sin máscaras... y amar. OUAT no m pertenece, solo la inspiración a continuación.


**Ok, me ganó la melancolía y se me salieron algunas palabras de inspiración, cúlpenle a AngieAzul por ponerme a pensar en las máscaras que llevamos y quienes somos realmente, o lo que somos por las decisiones que en el camino tomamos… espero les guste este pequeño One-shot y sin más… a leer **

* * *

><p>La noche está oscura y fría, afuera el viento sopla y tras una ventana con apenas una vela encendida se ve a una hermosa mujer de cabello oscuro y ojos profundos escribir en su habitación, mientras a su lado se observan varias pociones preparadas para un fin inminente.<p>

-Y es que ¿quién eres en realidad? Apenas un sueño que veo cuando me siento sola, una luz indeleble en mis momentos de oscuridad y no sé cómo sé que te conozco, eres ya parte de mí, y tengo tanto miedo que me alejen de ti, o que yo misma me provoque esa lejanía, a pesar de tanto tiempo en la oscuridad sigues siendo mi faro constante, mi luz guía en medio de las tinieblas, de la maldad, del final de mi humanidad.

Quizá no lo comprendas pero algún día lo harás, cuando me conozcas al fin y yo sepa tu nombre, pueda escuchar tu vos y disfrutar de los rayos de sol que de tu cabello emergen, no sé cómo expresarlo en palabras, quizá simplemente no sea posible y solo pueda conformarme con efímeros momentos robados al tiempo entre sueños donde te observo… tú, quien me hacer ser yo.

Sí, yo… Regina Mills, la joven que ama y no tiene miedos, o tal vez sí, miedo a defraudar a sus padres, miedo a no ser lo que debo, pánico a enamorarme de nuevo y sufrir en silencio, terror a perderte como a todo lo que tengo, todo lo que me fue robado en aquel tiempo.

Pero yo esperaré nuestro encuentro, y haré lo necesario para encontrar ese alivio, el lugar y el tiempo donde mis máscaras caerán por tu paciencia y tiempo, yo lo sé pequeño cisne, tu lograrás quebrantar mis barreras, sacarás a luz todos mis errores y los limpiarás con tu amor eterno… y al fin seré libre de la maldita soledad que me persigue, del dolor que llevo centro por una traición de aquella joven inocente, al fin seré libre y capaz de amar de nuevo.

Pero te pido que no me juzgues cuando te aleje a gritos o me cierre en mi misma cuando tu te acerques, no pretendas siquiera que me abra entera, porque en ese entonces no sabré quien eres, sé que ahora soy débil y tu presencia aunque me dé la fuerza me la quita a ratos, en momentos de maldad inminente, tu calor me refuerza y quita las agallas de acabar con todo, de llevarnos lejos y esperarte entonces.

Yo sé lo que el destino me depara, sé dónde y cuándo te veré a los ojos, conozco incluso las razones todas que me darán la fuerza para lanzar el hechizo…para tomar esa decisión las razones que me dieron no eran suficientes, pero tú… ojos verdosos, eres quien me ha dado la entereza toda… permíteme hacerlo ahora, tomar el valor para olvidar quien eres y dejar la debilidad que me devora, déjame ser completamente malvada y así acabar con este maldito sufrimiento, ayúdame a ponerme la última máscara para cumplir con la maldición, y una vez transcurridos los años necesarios… allá, cuando al fin me mires y veas a través de mis

ojos, solo cree en mí, como lo haces ahora… dame la posibilidad de ser de nuevo, tan solo, Regina Mills.

Así la hermosa joven de largos cabellos oscuros dobló la pequeña misiva y la selló con el signo de la casa Mills y con un rayo fuerte tomó la decisión más difícil de su vida, mezcló varia pociones en un cáliz plateado y la tomó sin pensárselo, una fuerte tormenta se desató como quien conoce lo que vendría a continuación, la poca humanidad que aún le quedaba desapareció esa noche para poder en un futuro incierto conocer a quien por las noches visitaba sus sueños, con paso lento se aproximó a la cama y cayó en un segundo dormida, esa sería la última noche que vería a su cisne, porque desde el siguiente día, todos los recuerdos serían guardados en lo más profundo de su memoria tan solo esperando a ser rescatados en un nuevo mundo sin magia, donde el tiempo al fin estará de su lado y las barreras se habrán roto para mostrarla al fin como era… una joven… Sin Máscaras.

* * *

><p><strong>Me alegrará mucho saber que les ha parecido… gracias por leer :D<strong>

**Besos de maracuyá**


End file.
